Seedrian Loser's academy (of Retards)
by terrasterrortales
Summary: Rouge is frightened as she finds out about her first day of school. Everything hits rock bottom as soon as she discovers the true secret of the whole entire thing... You'll have to find that out yourself! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**SEEDRIAN LOSERS ACADEMY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. All things in this story belong to SEGA! The rest of the things in this story were either made up or just parodies. No hate comments, only nice reviews, thanks :)**

**School Begins**

"Aww man! But mom! I don't want to go to school! They are deviously torturing! Everything there is all about odd rules," Rouge complained to her mom. Rouge's mom got angry at her helpless daughter, explaining to her that she was only saying lies on purpose, just so that she didn't have to go to school.

As soon as Rouge approached the courtyard of the giant red building, she expected that nothing bad would happen and then heard a disturbance- a cacophony- of a high pitch masculine voice.

"Get back here you fat bird!" Mr. Crocodile, colloquially known as Vector the Crocodile's doppleganger, yelled to Rouge. Rouge yelled back that, first off, she was a bat, and not a fat bird, and secondly, Rouge yelled,

"My mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to talk to strangers. Especially ones with fake accents!" Rouge said in a tattletale tone.

Mr. Crocodile's name was pronounced "KREW-Kew-DEE-leh", and his accent was barely understandable, so it sounded like he yelled, "gewt bewck hewre yew fewt bewrd!"

Rouge walked slowly and dramatically, across the hallways of Seedrian Academy, and then opened up her wings and started to fly.

"Nuuuwwwwwwwwwww! How can this possibly happen? Okay... oh well," The "fake foreigner" Mr. Crocodile complained in his dreadful fake foreign accent.

Rouge headed off to first period, German class. She had no slight intention that she would be having a Kockadoodlian teacher as her German Teacher, because as soon as she walked inside the classroom, there was an unpleasant odor of suspicion.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Blaze. What's your name?" A young purple cat whispered to Rouge.

"Hey Blaze. I'm Rouge, nice to meet you too," Rouge replied to Blaze. Then a disturbance established an annoyance for Rouge and Blaze.

"WHAT ARE YEW DEWING?!" Mr. Peackock yelled.

"But sir? You're yelling at me on the first day of school? For what?" asked Rouge.

"You guys are talking the bad thing about the Kockadoodlian culture!" Replied Mr. Peackock in a dreadful, extremely deep and heavy Kockadoodlian accent.

"No we aren't."

"DETENTION! GO SIT NEXT TO AMY!"

"Fine sir," Rouge mockingly replied. Rouge walked to the last row of desks at the corner of the classroom, opposite of the window, and saw a vacant desk, and a bright pink hedgehog sitting next to it.

"Hey, I'm Rouge, wanna be best friends?"

Amy didn't respond. She was undoubtedly in dreamland.

"Why are you in detention anyway?"

No response.

"We sure are gonna be the best of best friends," Rouge told her self sarcastically.

"Sonamy," Amy dreamed to herself.

_Great, how am I ever going to make friends here? Everyone but me fits in, and I have to be stuck trying my best to tune out all of the Kockadoodlian language that comes out of Mr. Peackock's mouth_, Rouge remarked to herself dreadfully.

**The Tasty Treat**

Rouge came up with a vivid idea, get all the fat kockadoodlian teachers to eat some icing and cake- Rouge the prankster style. Made fresh everyday in Bat Planet with dried bat earth worms, leaches, and snails. Rouge left to sixth period, so she could have some lunch, and started mixing all the dirt she could discover on the campus grounds.

"Hey. What've you been up to?" Blaze walked up to Rouge, and then asked.

'"Making the Kockadoodlian fatties a tasty treat. Wanna help?"

"No problem."

Then, a white ugly, skinny, tall penguin, with glasses, approached the two girls. His nametag read Mr. Cocker Piplak. He gave Rouge and Blaze a strange glare, and walked away, with a spiteful attitude.

_Cocker Piplak... hmm... silly name, his parents were probably too kockadoodlian to afford a nicer name_, Rouge thought.

Rouge mixed up the combination of worms and bugs, which left a repugnant smell to Rouge's senses.

"EWW! THIS STUFF SMELLS LIKE DEAD BAT!" Yelled Blaze, completely unaware that Rouge was a bat.

"Hello?! I'M a bat," Rouge sarcastically commented.

"Oops," responded Blaze.

Then, this Cocker Piplak Chicken, Peakock, whatever he was, comes up to the stage in the cafeteria and started to shout.

"DETENTION FOR THE AMY ROSE! NO PINK HAIR! WE ALREADY MENTION IN HANDBOOUUK!"

"IT'S MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR! OH YEAH THEN WHY IS YOUR HAIR RAINBOW COLORS?!"

Amy had no response to what Cocker Piplak had remarked, obviously because she was in dreamland, too busy being loved and popular there. She muttered.

"Ahh... Sonamy."

Suddenly, a male teenager with red spikes threw his brunch, a breakfast taco, at Cocker Piplak. Eggs ricocheted on Piplaks extremely gigantic glasses and hit Mr Peackock. Then a black and red male hedgehog teenager threw a double fudge chocolate cake at Mr. Peackock. It made his excessive body fat jiggle. A silver, nearly innocent, hedgehog threw a banana split icecream at Cocker Piplak, and stuck to his face.

"NUUW! I AM ALLERGIC TO BANANA'S!" yelled Piplak, looking more amusing than ever.

Piplak ran, the poor souled peacock... err... penguin. But as he ran, he looked like a paralyzed duck. He quacked, instead of spoke penguin Kockadoodlian. Mr. Peackock, on the other hand was being tortured by the animal students in the cafeteria, who seemed to be getting hit by knicknacks. Then, the only one who budged to help was Ms. Doggywoof, who called 9-1-1 and then the paramedics came, along with Ms. Doggywoof and then got hit by a knicknack, and resulted her to going to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge ran three blocks and ran inside the door of her own house.  
"Hi sweetie! You are such a beautiful person. How was your first day of school?" Rouge's mom asked her in a tone of sweetness.  
"So and so."  
"What do you mean?"  
Rouge explained that all the teachers were admitted into the hospital as soon as the food fight was done, and she had completely nothing to do with it. After the whole discussion, she ran upstairs, changed and wrote in her journal.  
Dear Stupid Journal (NOT DIARY, JOURNAL!),  
Today was neutral. The Kockadoodlian teachers got hit by egg tacos and egg buritos. I made a frosting that almost poisoned Mr. What's his face to death... oops! I seriously miss Emerald middle school... wish I could go back there one day...  
Rouge closed her diary, which consisted of blue fools chaos emerald chunks, on the cover. She was so obsessed, unhealthily, she dreamed one day that she would get them all.  
The next morning, Rouge met Blaze as they were walking on the sidewalk of the Seaside Hill Boulevard intersection.  
"Hey Rouge! It's me Blaze!" Blaze shouted with a big smile on her face.  
Rouge turned, and then found her new friend more than happy to see her. She ran across the street, to the Seedrian Science campus building only to find a Kockadoodlian teacher waiting for them, and in his hand he had papers. They read:  
~Field Trip Form  
On Tuesday, August 30th, we are arranging a field trip to the Northeast Emerald Hill Hospital to visit the teachers we'd like all our students to think of, as they are going through some trials in the Intensive care.~  
"What the heck?! They are in the Intensive Care because of a stupid egg taco and egg burrito hitting them? Like laugh out loud!"  
Well, that was very sudden, the Field Trip was the following day, so it was pretty obvious that it was gonna be a fun day.  
The next morning, Rouge's mom decided to be a chaperone, so she started dressing overindulgently, with a lot of makeup which made her resemble a clown. She wore hoop earings that were bigger than ear gauges and put on extremely dark red lipstick and blush.  
Rouge came in with a Hollister shirt. She cared less about what she wore, as her mom opposed to everything else.  
"Rouge, put on something more decent!"  
Rouge and her mom left to school and they went to the hospital from there.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge's mom, followed by Rouge, walked into the intensive care, and saw Mr. Piplak, Peacock, and Mrs. Doggywoof with a rash all over themselves. Mr. Piplak, with a smile, harshly eyed his students.  
"Guys, you will be having a substitue for one we..."  
The rest of his words drained into space because everyone was too busy shouting for joy in the middle of his sentence. As it was happening, Rouge's mom handed a basket of goods, similar to what's found in a cornucopia.  
"Enjoy," Rouge's mom approached to Piplak, with a smile. They walked out of the room, and left after the gifts.  
"Since we have an hour left till school ends, who wants Starbucks?" Ms. Kirkland, the Geometry teacher questioned her students.  
"Baskin Robins!" Yelled Olivia Pigly the Pig, and outcast of the group.  
"Baskin Robins is fine I guess..."  
Then suddenly, the whole class had a debate on whether Starbucks or Baskin Robins was better.  
"IF YOU ALL DON'T QUIT ARGUING, WE'RE GOING TO MC. DONALDS!"  
The students stayed quiet and froze. The teacher had ended up taking the kids to Mc. Donalds, and approached a nice looking one... but with a terrible roach infestation. Rouge went in the Playplace as she saw her mom talking to Ms. Kirkland.  
Rouge climbed up the slide and as she climbed up, slid down and hit the ground... actually landed into Knuckles, the red echidna's arms.  
"Thanks, gotta go!"  
"Your welcome," replied Knuckles.  
It was a pretty quick instance, but Blaze came up to Rouge, trying to hold her smile.  
"I think someone might be..." Blaze cut off because Rouge interrupted her sentence.  
"Interested in me, yeah I know! But I don't even think I like him anyway! He smells like tomatoes!"  
"It reminds me of when me and Silver met..."

Blaze told the entire story in a dreamy tone, and didn't let Rouge ask questions about anything. She wanted to be dramatic (and over exaggerated it) and made Rouge feel like she wanted to puke, with the idea that Knuckles may like her.

"Blaze... I'll be right back."

Rouge ran to the restroom and looked at herself to turn red. She saw it through her pale white fur and couldn't help but sweat and just kept on thinking, _How does that red echidna like me?! _Rouge could never have feelings for that guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: IF YOU LIKE AMY ROSE THIS MAY NOT BE THE STORY FOR YOU! IT DOES NOT MAKE ANY FUN OF AMY ROSE, HOWEVER DOES HAVE A FEW SCENES WITH OFFENSIVE COMMENTS ABOUT AMY. Don't worry, I actually think Amy's cool. I just made this for fun.**

**Narrator (Terra):** So... I've finally decided that making a new story was necessary.

**Amy Rose:** And this time, I'm the main character! Yeah!

**Rouge:** Uh... Amy... about that...

**Amy Rose:** Oh, I bet I get to chase Sonic, and soon I'll win his heart, and he'll fall in love with me... *Amy goes into a trance*

**Rouge:** AMY!

**Terra:** Never mind guys... let's just start the story.

**Prologue**

Born to a beautiful peacock and a green iguana at the Seaside Hill Memorial Hospital, Amy Rose was the cutest pink hedgehog to be born. She had the perfect green eyes to make the mother fall into a trance each time she cooed, and her eyes would always twinkle at every giggle her parents made. By the time Amy Rose was three months, she saw herself in the mirror and curiously pointed. Realizing that she had looked nothing like her parents, she assumed she was adopted. Her parents tried to convince her in every way, and even found obvious proof that she was related to the peacock and iguana. Amy Rose opposed, and ran away.

The three month old baby crawled her way into the forest, and into the woods. Finally reaching civilization, she found a sign. "Entering Emerald Hill," it said. _Gagagagooeeey_, Amy thought, which in baby language, meant, "Maybe I'll find someone who is my kind." While crawling down the highway, so many cars came to an abrupt stop and started to honk until they saw the baby hedgehog crawling it's way across Speedy Highway.

Making her way down the intersection of Emerald Hill Boulevard and 67th, she spotted the most gorgeous looking blue hedgehog playing at the playground. He was three years old, ran speedy fast, and looked like he never gave up hope. Amy seemed to grow an attraction to the blue hedgehog and tried to make her chance possible. She crawled up to the blue hedgehog.

"Agagagoobooeey Amy!" Amy said as she approached the blue hedgehog, which meant in baby language, "Hey, my names Amy. So how's it going?" The blue hedgehog looked with puzzlement, and then let out a growing smile. "Hi Amy, you're really adorable. My name's Sonic!" Amy had no idea what Sonic had said, but as soon as she saw him running at full blown super Sonic speed, she decided to crawl around the playground and catch him. "Soniku!" Amy yelled as she caught Sonic. That was her new nickname for him.

**Chapter 1: The 10 Years Later**

Before the ten years, a young hamster had found Amy Rose alone at a local Super Target Store when Amy started raiding the electronics aisle. "Where's your mommy?" the hamster had requested to the pink hedgehog. Amy was two years old at that time. "Me doesn't have mommy!" Amy replied with a huge smile showing all of her teeth, which were only four of them. Did she have a lot of cavities. The hamster for some reason adored her, and her little tiny voice, giving her the revolutionary thought that if she adopted her, she would be able to keep her forever.

Amy, now ten years old, went to the Emerald Hill Elementary School. She ended up going to school, acting almost like a ditzy and popular child, and was hated for her actions often. She always wore pink this, pink that, pink everything and acted like she was smart but forgot what two plus two was.

"Amy Turkey Ham Rose! What is two plus two?" The teacher strictly questioned. Amy Rose hesitated and replied, "Hey. My like, middle name is like, not like, Turkey Ham. It's like-," and then the teacher replied, "Okay. Amy Like Rose."

"Miss, like, Froggy, my middle name is like, Turquoise."

"But you aren't Turquoise, Amy, and my name is not Miss Like Froggy, it's Misses Princeton."

A brown squirrel named Sally, and her best friend named Veronica, a lavender bunny, couldn't manage at least a giggle or two. It was so hilarious to see Amy Rose and Mrs. Princeton argue about their names for over hours. They thought that it was the best school entertainment for them. Not realizing that time had ticked, all of the students except for Amy Rose ran to the cafeteria.

Amy Rose was shocked with worry. "Hey like guys! Like, wait for me!" Sally and Veronica saw, and suddenly ran faster. "Let's go to the courtyard instead! Hurry before Amy sees!" they both exclaimed and suddenly hid as they ran, regardless of whether Amy was behind them or not. Meanwhile, Amy began to shed a few tears. Why am I never accepted? There's no one like me... I guess this place is not for me, she thought to herself. While thinking about it, she left for the fields, and ran away again. She only wanted to fit in.

She ran towards a huge crowd of so many trees, and managed to spend the night in the forest. She thought she was able to survive there since that's where she thought she belonged, however suddenly reached a clearing of the forest. There she found a sign that read "Entering Seaside Hill." She made her way down a place that gave her a sense of Deja Vu, and just realized that it was the longest Deja Vu feeling she had ever felt. "Whoa... I must, know this place," Amy said to herself, without realizing she didn't say the word "like."


End file.
